


"So get this"

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been away a while, Dean is getting antsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So get this"

Dean bites his lip subconsciously, Cas is on his mind as he has been all afternoon.  
Cas opens the door and struts in, staring at Dean, who's on the edge of his motel bed.  
Dean stares back, and gives a strained "Hey."  
Cas smiles, loosening his tie slightly.  
"Hello, Dean."  
Dean stands up and walks over to Cas without breaking eye contact.  
Cas flashes a smirk that went unnoticed as he walks past Dean to the table.  
He leans back on the chair, arms holding the wood tightly behind his back, his shirt pulled tight over his chest, his trench coat fell flawlessly at each side.  
Dean was following his every movement with his eyes, not realizing how hard he was staring.  
He then proceeded to walk over to Cas, grab him by his tie, pulling him to the bed before pushing him down.  
Cas, looking flustered and slightly confused, allowed it.  
Dean climbed on top of him, pulling him into a passionate kiss before pushing him back down, harder this time.  
"Miss me?" Cas smirks.  
"Not at all." Dean replied sarcastically, as he loosened the top button on Cas' shirt.  
Cas smiles sitting up on his elbows, and Dean bites his bottom lip gently.  
Dean then moved to his neck, kissing and biting gently as he undid every button on his shirt.  
He then moved to his chest, kissing ever so gently, agonizingly slowly.  
Cas closed his eyes, biting his lip hard.  
Dean continued to tease, running his tongue along Cas' ever so soft skin, biting gently at his chest.  
He then moved lower, kissing Cas' belly, running his hands up his thighs, then moving down and kissing his hips gently, pulling at Cas' pants.  
Cas pulled him back up, kissing him hard as he peeled off Dean's shirt and ran his hands over his chest.  
Cas sat up, getting out of bed and leading Dean backwards, pushing him hard against the wall, biting his neck, as he grabbed at the small hairs at the base of his skull.  
Dean let out a small moan of pleasure as Cas pinned his arms on either side of him, moving them slowly above his head.  
Cas kissed and bit gently down to the tops of Dean's jeans, pulling on them with his teeth as he looked up at Dean.  
Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair, now breathing very heavily.  
Cas bit his lip and continued to tease Dean, running his hand up the inside of his thigh as he unbuttoned his jeans slowly.  
Just then, Sammy opened the motel door, announcing himself with "So get this." he then saw them and froze.  
Cas stood up slowly, his face now entirely red.  
Dean flashed an awkward glance at Sam.  
Cas grabbed Dean's hand and they both vanished, leaving Sam standing stunned in the doorway, with an image of his brother and best friend in his head that he had never wanted to see.


End file.
